Evan Fontaine
Surnom: "The Devil Magic Superstar" Nom de catcheur : Helios -Evan Fontaine (2012-2014) Date de Naissance: Le 30 Mars 1985 (30 ans) Catégorie Poids/Taille : 1m83 pour 103 kg Il fait son entrée sur une plateforme roulante qui l’emmène jusqu'au ring. Il vient habillé en Magicien, Chapeau grand et noir, chemise blanche et noeud papillon rouge et avec une baguette de magie qui sert plus d'arme qu'autre chose. Vie Privée: Enfant il rêva de faire de la magie, il est allé voir de nombreux spectacles de magie et un jour il a monté sa propre boite. Il enchainait les années et gagnait de plus en plus d'argent jusqu'au jour ou il monta un tour Hardcore qui tourna au drame. Une de ses associée décède durant le tour par un problème surement technique et le spectacle fut un échec total et tout le monde a prit pour cible Evan. Des gens lui crachaient au visage, les insultes volaient etc... Et il a finit par craquer et a sombrer dans la drogue et l'alcool.Puis il est allé en désytox et en sortant et découvrit une passion pour les combats de rues. Il se muscla et enchainait cette fois-ci les victoires et un beau jour, une fédération lui ouvrit la porte vers le monde du catch, il accepta et combattu de longs mois en Europe et même au Japon.Mais maintenant Evan Fontaine souhaiterait aller plus loin et viser la plus grosse fédération Mondial de catch.La JVPW ! ''Débuts Heel a la JVPW et équipe avec Mike McPacifist (2012): Fontaine débute a la JVPW le 10/09/2012 a Electronic en battant Captain Macro /w KavRn avec un coup de baguette suivit du Over The Magic.Le 17/09/2012 il est annoncer dans la team des rookies pour le match A Chance to Shine a Extreme Birthday 6.Lors de '''Extreme Birthday 6' sa team perd le match contre les pros.Lors de Electronic du 01/10/12 il gagne avec Mike McPacifist contre la French Connection après intervention de Captain Justice.Le 08/10/12 a Underlined,Mike McPacifist & Evan Fontaine battent Kazuki Yamazaki & Ricky Hars.Le 15/10/12 a Electronic, Fontaine et Mike perdent contre Fred Fulgore et Jason Mohammad dans un match de qualifications pour TOT.A Underlined le 22/10/12, lui et Mike McPacifist battent The Skavengers.Lors du dark Match de Hallowed Halloween 2012, ils battent les Islands of Doom.Lors du Underlined du 05/11/12, ils perdent contre The Prodigy. ''Fin de l'équipe, courte carrière solo puis équipe avec Valraven (2012-...): Evan annonce sur le net qu'il se sépare de Mike McPacifist en disant qu'il ne gagnera rien avec cet incapable pareil.Lors du Electronic du 19/11/12, Evan Fontaine bat Glen William. Lors de Fatal Deathmatch 2012, il refait équipe avec Mike et The Prodigy (HJ et Peter Hived) pour battre Islands of Doom (Bob McVries et Sean O'Connor) ainsi que Sonny Vega et King Florry. Lors du Electronic du 3/12/12, Fontaine bat Mike Finnegan avec le over The Magic, son ancien partenaire vient ensuite lui dire que lors de JVPW X-Mas Paradise 2012, il l'affrontera. Lors du PPV JVPW '''X-Mas Paradise 2012', Evan Fontaine bat Mike McPacifist avec le Over The Magic. Plus tard dans la soirée, Mike frappe Evan Fontaine et dit qu'il ne voulait pas faire sa mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lors du Electronic du 31/12/12 il bat Gilbert Barzin avec le Over The Magic. Lors du grand retour de la JVPW, le 26 Mai 2013, il gagne un Ten Men match avec l'aide de son nouveau partenaire qui fait ses débuts, Valraven ! Ce match comportait aussi Peter Hived,HJ,Sonny Vega,Jim Dragon,Mike Finnegan,Mig Barto,Mc Florry,Craig Pain et Mike McPacifist.Lors du Electronic du 17/06/13, il présente au monde Valraven qui dans la même soirée bat Mike Finnegan. Lors du Underlined du 24/06/13 il accompagne Valraven pour battre Mike McPacifist. Lors de Electronic du 01/07/13 lui et Valraven perdent un match pour les titres Tag qui réunissait toutes les équipes de la JVPW tels que Billy Wyatt et Ricky Harsh, REVOLVER, Skavengers, Islands of Doom, The Nobodies et Jim Dragon et Batuka Castello (vainqueurs). Lors du Electronic du 08/07/13 il bat Captain Marco grâce à l'aide de Valraven qui lui permet de se qualifier pour le Get The Case match. Lors de All Star 2 il ne gagne pas le Get The Case match et se fait éliminer par MIRKO qui remporta ce même combat. Lors du Underlined du 15/07/13, il accompagne Valraven qui bat Toxic. Pendant le Electronic du 22/07/13, Lui et Valraven viennent sur le ring pour dire qu'ils vont être les prochains champions Wide. Le 29/07/13 à Underlined, lui et Valraven battent Captain Rescue et Toxic. Durant Electronic du 05/08/13, Valraven perd contre Bryan Shinzoni, Fontaine monte ensuite pour insulter Bryan qui le gifle. Lors de JVPW''' All Star 3', il bat Bryan Shinzoni après avoir éteint les lumières avec un de ses pouvoirs de magiciens, plus tard dans la soirée, il s'engueule avec Valraven mais se réconcilie assez vite. Lors de Electronic du 12/08/13, il perd un 3 on 1 handicap match avec Valraven et Seth Shadow contre Ursus dans un match pour le titre Web. Lors du JVPW Electronic du 19/08/13, lui et Valraven battent Bryan Shinzoni et Batuka Castello. Après le Electronic du 26/08/13, lui et Valraven attaquent TwistN'Wix après leur match à JVPW Highlight. Lors du 02/09/13, ils confrontent TwistN'Wic à Electronic, Umaito veut aider les heels mais Fontaine et Valraven refusent et disent que l'aide de Umaito ne leur apportera rien de plus. Ils feront tout de même face à Twister et Awix lors de Lucky Birthday 7. Lors du 09/09/13 à Underlined, il bat Captain Rescue et lors d' Electronic, Umaito essaye une nouvelle fois de les mettre de son côté, Fontaine et Valraven finissent par accepter mais Umaito doit tout faire pour qu'ils gagnent. Lors de JVPW '''Lucky Birthday 7', ils battent TwistN'Wix grâce à un tour de magie de Fontaine qui empêche Twister de rentrer dans le ring pour sauver son partenaire. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils apprenent qu'ils feront face à la X-Faction (Jay-X et X-Fly) le lendemain à Highlight. Le lendemain à Highlight, ils battent X-Faction. La semaine suivante, le 30/09/13, ils perdent à Underlined contre Squid Boy et King Florry par DQ, on annonce que la semaine suivante ils affronteront de nouveau Twist'N'Wix. Le semaine suivante, ils perdent contre Twist'N'Wix, Lobster Boy et Squid Boy les jettent ensuite aux ordures dans le camion Bito. Le 14/10/13 à Underlined, Evan Fontaine bat King Florry. Le 21/10/13 à Highlight, lui et Valraven battent NRX (N.P.Waltman et Strit Libius). Lors de JVPW All-Star 4, Fontaine et Valraven se demandent si ils ont un match, ils se font ensuite insultés par Tyler Keith. Lors de cette même soirée, ils gagnent un match contre NRX, Twist'N'Wix et The Prodigy. Lors de JVPW All-Star 5 ils se plaignent à Nyarno qu'ils sont challengers depuis longtemps et n'ont jamais eu leur match de championnat. Nyarno dit qu'ils auront ce match si ils battent Batuka Castello et Alexander Scott dans la même soirée. Ce match n'aura pas lieu suite à la création de Desperation qui réuni Scott, Castello et Mat Johnson, suite à cela, ils passent à tabac Fontaine et Valraven puis se cassent. Plus tard dans la soirée, Fontaine et Valraven se plaignent une nouvelle fois auprès de Gordon cette fois-ci mais ce dernier répond qu'il ne peut rien faire car ça vient de plus haut. Lors d'un House show le 22 Décembre 2013, Fontaine et Valraven sont venu réclamer leur match pour les titres mais Shinzoni et Ankou qui forment une nouvelle équipe sont venu eux aussi, Nyarno book finalement un match pour le prochain PPV de la JVPW X-Mas Paradise 2013 entre les deux équipes pour déterminer des challengers. Lors de X-Mas Paradise 2013, ils perdent contre Shinzoni et Ankou, plus tard dans la soirée, Fontaine et Valraven veulent que Gordon organise un triple treat pour les titres mais la demande est rejeté. Fontaine s'emporte et dit à Gordon que ça sert à rien d'être co-GM si il ne peux rien foutre. Lors de JVPW All-Star 6, ils sont ajoutés au match pour les titres Wide mais perdent contre African Money ( Rasta Dogg et Didier Diarra) et Shin Zo Kou (Bryan Shinzoni et Ankou). Lors de JVPW All-Star 7: Cold Winter, Fontaine et Valraven perdent contre Shin Zo Kou dans le premier match pour le tournoi tag team. Evan Fontaine est annoncé participant de la battle royale pour le titre HFW Cruserweight du prochain PPV Acid Rain 2014. Ils sont sélectionnés pour participer à la battle royale de rookies lors de la 79 World Cup 2014, ils ne gagneront pas la bataille mais Fontaine s'exprime ensuite et se dit fier d'avoir représenté la JVPW avec son meilleur ami lors de ce match. Lors de Acid Rain 2014, Evan Fontaine perd le battle royale pour le titre Cruiserweight. Il intervient plus tard dans la soirée aider Valraven dans son Get The Case match mais son ami est disqualifié. Plus tard, ils prennent le nom de Sons Of Brutality et annoncent l'arrivée imminente d'un manager pour leur équipe..... La route vers la gloire arrive-t-elle bientôt ? ''Sons Of Brutality has been founded, conquête des titres Wide et intronisation parmi les Titans (2014): Lors du 50ème retour d'Electronic le 14/04/14, Evan Fontaine et Valraven battent NRX (N.P Waltman et Strit Libius) après une intervention de Khronos. Ils continuent de tabasser Waltman sous ordre de Ursus. Plus tard dans la soirée, Khronos annoncera qu'il est le manager des Sons Of Brutality et la semaine prochaine, ils ne se battront pas mais seront là pour parler. Le 21/04/14, Fontaine et Valraven ouvrent le show et disent ne pas être respectés, Khronos a entraîné pas mal de légendes et ils sont de futures légendes et Wide champions. Lors de JVPW '''All-Star 8', les Sons Of Brutality sont ajoutés au match pour les titres Wide contre African Money et Twist'N'Wix, match qu'ils gagneront pour devenir les nouveaux champions. Plus tard dans la soirée, peu avant le main event, Khronos annonce que lors du Electronic du lendemain, ils seront intronisés parmis les titans. Le lendemain à Electronic, Fontaine prend le nom d'Helios et est officiellement un Titan avec Valraven qui prend le nom d'Atlas. African Money vient se moquer d'eux et annoncent qu'ils ont un match contre la Moderation 3.0 le même soir. Dans le main event, Helios et Atlas battent Moderation 3.0 (Faddman et EC3) après une distraction d'Atlas. Le 05/05/14 à Electronic, alors qu'ils s’entraînent pour leur match de PPV en backstage, l'African Money arrive pour se moquer d'eux. Le 11/05/14 lors de All-Star 9, ils réussissent leur première défense de titres contre African Money. Plus tard, ils livreront une promo avec notamment pour thème, la puissance d'Atlas. Le lendemain, Khronos fait le tour de sa famille de Titans auprès des deux jeunes stars mais Faddman vient aussi faire un petit inventaire de sa famille. Finalement, Helios et Atlas lui foutent un vent. Le 19/05/14 à Electronic, ils ont un segment backstage avec les Pure Godz qui viennent réclamer un match mais Mirko intervient et annonce qu'il y aura un dernier match opposant The Titan Family aux African Money la semaine suivante. Lors du match revanche, la Titan Family vs African Money se termine en no-contest. Un 4-way tag team est annoncé pour Road To The Gold et verra s'opposer la Titan Family vs African Money vs Pure Godz vs The Empire. La semaine suivante le 02/06/14 à Electronic, ils perdent par count out contre Jimmy D et Jim Mattinlgy lorsque les Titans quittent le ring sous la demande de Khronos. Lors de''' Road To The Gold 2014', ils conservent contre African Money, Pure Godz et The Empire sans interventions de Khronos qui plus tôt avait dit qu'ils devaient gagner clean sans aucune aide si ils voulaient faire partit du futur des Titans.Le lendemain ils battent Twister et Peter Hived par intervention de Khronos. Lobster Boy et Squid Boy font ensuite leur retour et attaquent les titans. Le 23/06/14 à Electronic, ils interviennent dans un match qui devait déterminer les #1 contenders aux titres Wide. Ce match opposait African Money aux Pure Godz. Dans la même soirée, Director Mirko avait annoncé que lors d'Hardcore Explosion ils feront face aux Horseamen dans un tornado tag team No DQ pour les titres Wide et si Khronos intervient, il serait viré. La semaine suivante, ils perdent contre Jim Mattingly et Jimmy D lorsque la musique des Horseamen commence. Après la longue absence de 71 jours, la JVPW revient et lors de '''Hardcore Explosion 2014' le 6 juillet, ils conservent contre The Horseamen lorsque Khronos vient les aider. Khronos ne devait pas intervenir et prend des représailles de la part de Mirko qui dit qu'il n'en restera pas là avec lui. Plus tard dans la soirée, The Titan Family intervient dans le match pour le World Championship opposant Ursus à Batuka Castello et une brawl éclate entre eux et la Desperation. Le 07/07/14 à Electronic, le match entre The Titan Family et African Money ne fait aucun vainqueur après une intervention de Khronos. La Desperation vient ensuite pour faire fuir les champions Wide.Mirko annonce plus tard que les Pure Godz les affronteront la semaine suivante pour les titres Wide. La semaine suivante le 14/07/14, Les Pure Godz gagnent par DQ après une intervention de Garnus et Ankus, The Titan Family conserve alors les titres. United Empire puis retour à la Titan Family (2014): Juste après le match, Garnus présente le nouvel empereur de l'Empire qui n'est autre que Khronos. Helios et Atlas rejoignent donc eux aussi le nouvel Empire. La semaine suivante lors du show anniversaire des 250 épisodes d'Electronic, ils accompagnent Khronos qui fait un petit speech avant de dire que ce soir les Titans vont une nouvelle fois victimiser une équipe. Tyler Keith fait alors son retour avec Psyko Rellik pour reformer les Black Sun Syndicate pour une soirée seulement et battent The Titan Family avec le Psyko One sur Atlas qui subit sa première défaite par tombé. L'United Empire attaque les gagnants mais la musique de la Desperation commence et c'est finalement The Horseamen qui débarquent par la foule pour voler les ceintures Wide. Plus tard dans la soirée, Helios et Atlas retrouveront les Horseamen en compagnie de Keane et Mat, la tension monte mais Lobster fini par proposer une Depth of the Seas match pour les titres chose que les Titans acceptent. Le semaine suivante ils agressent la Desperation en backstage avec Ankus et Garnus. Le 04/08/14, ils participent au main event d'Electronic qui voyait s'affronter The Titan Family et Ursus contre The Desperation, match remporté par la Desperation alors que Ursus voulait se la jouer solo. Lors de JVPW Endline 2014, ils perdent les titres Wide dans un Depth of the Seas match contre The Horseamen. Mais Khronos utilise sa faux et fait remonter le temps, le match redémarre et les Titans conservent par DQ en frappant les challengers avec leurs chevalières. Plus tard dans la soirée, Nyarno annonce que pour lui les Horseamen sont champions et le lendemain ils défendront leurs titres. Le lendemain lors d'Electronic, ils sont présentés comme les Hyperion's JVPW Wide champions et conservent contre la Desperation (Kevin Keane et Mat Johnson). Juste après en backstage, Ankus et Garnus annoncent qu'ils quittent le United Empire. Ils interviendront plus tard dans la main event pour aider Khronos à battre Batuka Castello, sans succès. La semaine suivante le 18/08/14, ils apparaissent avant le segment final entre Hyperion et Nyarno en backstage pour confronter The Horseamen qui se moquent d'eux. Le 25/08/14 à Electronic, ils battent The Horseamen et Akmar O'Shova dans un 6-men tag team match qui comportait également Mikhaïl Dolohov. Le 01/09/14, ils perdent avec Ursus contre Batuka Castello et Pure Godz. Ils affronteront The Horseamen lors de JVPW Hatred Birthday 8 dans un match pour la réunification des titres Wide. Lors de JVPW Electronic du 08/09/14, ils interviennent dans le match des Horseamen qui faisaient face à Ankus et Garnus. Khronos propose ensuite un partenariat avec Ankus et Garnus pour reformer temporairement l'United Empire jusqu'à Birthday 8 ce que les deux ex membres acceptent. Plus tard dans le main event, ils gagnent un 5-on-5 tag team match avec Khronos, Adrian Gordon et Twister contre Director Mirko, Batuka Castello, Billy Wyatt et The Horseamen. Lors de JVPW Hatred Birthday 8, ils s'imposent comme étant les vrais champions Wide contre The Horseamen. Plus tard dans la soirée, il est annoncé qu'Helios participera à un match à 3 au prochain Electronic pour déterminer un challenger au titre Cruiserweight vacant. Perte des titres Wide, séparation et absence (2015): Le 05/01/15 à Electronic, il est retiré du match pour déterminer un challenger au titre Cruiserweight par Mirko et doit défendre les titres Wide avec Atlas immédiatement contre le Black Sun Syndicate qui fait son retour. Les Titans perdent les titres après un TylerSplash simultané sur Helios. Plus tard, les titans viendront réclamer leur combat revanche qui aura lieu à Reload 2015. Lors d'Electronic le 19/01/15, ils interviennent en faveur de Khronos dans son match pour déterminer le challenger au titre Web mais se font sortir par la Desperation. Lors de JVPW Reload 2015, le match tag team entre The Titan Family et The Black Sun Syndicate se transforme en Tornado Tag Team match sous ordre de Faddman, les titans perdent le match avec le Rellick Kick sur Helios. Le 26/01/15, ils gagnent dans le dark match d'Electronic avec Mother Russia contre Massimo Netti, Naz, Fred Fulgore et Coach Mohammad. Le 02/02/15, ils perdent avec Mother Russia contre le Black Sun Syndicate et Massimo Netti & Naz après une mésentente entre les deux équipes. Le 09/02/15 à Electronic, ils se font engueuler par Khronos car selon lui, les Titans ne connaissent pas la défaite et qu'ils ne font pas honneur à la famille. Lors de''' Cold Winter 2015''' ils se font avoir par Faddman qui leur fait tirer au sort le numéro d'entrée qui est le numéro 1. En faite tous les papiers étaient des numéros 1. Plus tard dans la soirée ils sont font éliminés par Naz et Netti en premiers et se font engueuler par Khronos qui aura une annonce à faire au prochain Electronic. Le lendemain à Electronic, Khronos annonce à Atlas qu'il va devoir se séparer d'Helios si il veut que la Titan Family prospère, selon lui, Helios est le maillon faible de l'équipe. Le 09/03/15 à Electronic, Atlas accompagné par Helios bat Coach Mohammad. Khronos vient demander à Atlas de faire un choix après le match, qui décide d'attaquer Helios en s'excusant. Lors d'Electronic du 16/03/15, Helios est annoncé comme participant au tout premier Ultimate X match de l'histoire de la JVPW avec Demon Cador, Jim Dragon et Massimo Netti pour le titre Cruiserweight. Helios croise plus tard Atlas en backstage et lui dit qu'il n'en a pas fini avec lui. Lors de Acid Rain 2015 '''Helios ne gagne pas le titre Cruiserweight car un mystérieux catcheur se prenant pour une araignée arrive et vole le titre en plein combat. Lors de JVPW '''All-Star War Helios est absent du show pour une raison encore inconnue, toutefois une étrange vidéo est diffusé, montrant un homme se baladant au milieux des débris d'un chapiteau en ruine avant de trouver un masque par terre. Selon les rumeurs, il se pourrait que cette personne soit Helios. << Sad Clown >> Helios (2015): Le 11/05/15, un homme déguisé en clown triste arrive à Electronic, lorsqu'il retira sa cape, les fans aperçurent la bague des Titans à son doigt comprenant ainsi à qui ils avaient affaire. Lors de ce show, il bat Hiroshima Nakamura puis regarde la foule scander ses anciens noms. Lors de Bloody Business 2015, le clown triste apparait en backstage et tombe sur Nakamura qui est en colère suite à l'humiliation qu'il a reçu la semaine d'avant et critique l'honneur du clown qui porte un masque lors de ses combats. Le clown répond que Hiroshima Nakamura n'a pas idée de la douleur qu'il ressent mais Nakamura s'en fout et demande si il se croit drôle ce qui énerve le clown qui tabasse le japonnais et le laisse inconscient puis termine en disant que plus rien n'est drôle maintenant. Lors de l'épisode d'Electronic du 01/06/15, il bat James Owen, après le match Eric Piglado vient pour parler avec le clown triste. Il lui parle de sa vie puis propose une alliance entre lui, Benedict O'Nyme et Helios. Le clown retire son masque confirmant bel et bien l'identité du clown qui s'avère être Helios et dit que Piglado a raison, Helios doit redonner un sens à sa carrière puis il attaque Eric Piglado avant de remettre son masque et de partir sous les huées. Lors d'Electronic du 20/06/15, Helios perd contre Ü-King, après le match Eric Piglado et Benedict O'Nyme rejoignent Helios pour lui dire qu'ils lui ont proposé une alliance mais que Helios leur a craché dessus. A Road To The Gold, Helios combattra Benedict O'Nyme. Lors de JVPW Road To The Gold 2015 '''Helios bat Benedict O'Nyme après que celui-ci ait planté permettant à son adversaire de porter son Illusion Kick. Le 22/07/15, Helios gagne un dark match à JVPW Clash contre Damian Dallas. Lors de l'Electronic du 03/08/15, il confronte Demon Cador le HFW Cruiserweight champion en backstage qui se moque de sa performance à la World Cup l'annnée passée. Helios répond que juste après ça sera le Championship Day et Cador devrait se tenir prêt car Helios sera là pour le titre. Lors de l'épisode de Clash du 05/08/15, Helios défait Alexander Scott en dark match. Lors du '''Special Event I: The Art of Hardcore, Helios, Coach Mohammad et El Hechicero battent Damian Dallas, Jim Dragon et Fred Fulgore en Dark match. Le 17/08/15, Helios perd contre Demon Cador dans un match pour le titre Cruiserweight. Helios brise son masque après le match. Le 19/08/15 à JVPW Clash il se qualifie au Domo de la Muerte en battant Damian Dallas. Le 24/08/15 Helios bat Demon Cador en dark match d'Electronic et apparait avec un nouveau masque. Il se fait désormais appeller << Mad Clown >> Helios. JVPW Reboot (2016): HFW Cruiserweight Champion (2016): Le 27 septembre 2016, la JVPW entre dans une énième phase de reboot et revient avec un show tout simplement nommé "The Reboot". Lors de ce show tous les titres sont mis vacant et Helios gagne le HFW Cruiserweight Title en battant Demon Cador. Après le match un homme en costume de dragon rouge apparait sous le Bitotron et monte dans le ring pour se révéler être Jim Dragon. Dragon détruit Helios et lance un message à la JVPW. Palmarès: -1 fois HFW Cruiserweight champion (actuel) -1 fois JVPW Wide champion avec Valraven/Atlas (Sons of Brutality/The Titan Family). -Représentant de la JVPW lors de la Battle Royale de la 79 World Cup 2014 avec Valraven. Themes song : -Funky Nassau -Bahama Soul Stew ' 2012-2013' -Pantera-Metal Magic 2013-2014 -Dark Music-Path to Darkness 2014-2015 -Paul Haslinger-Frank Walk 2014 '''(Uniquement avec The United Empire) -Ez3kiel-Zero Gravity '''2015-Present Equipes et Clans: -Evan Fontaine et Mike McPacifist (1er Octobre 2012-5 Novembre 2012) -Sons Of Brutality/The Titan Family (en tant que Evan Fontaine et Valraven et Helios et Atlas) (26 Mai 2013-09 Mars 2015) -The Titan Family (Helios, Atlas et Khronos) (14 Avril 2014-09 Mars 2015) -The United Empire (Khronos, Helios, Atlas, Garnus et Ankus) (14 Juillet 2014-11 Août 2014) Manager: ''' -Khronos (14/04/14-09/03/15) '''Moveset : -Middle Rope Springboard Moonsault-Powerslam-Neckbreaker-Back elbow smash-Fallaway Slam-Airplane pin-Abdominal stretch-Jumping lariat-Jumping DDT-Missile Dropkick Finishers : '-Over the Magic (Alabama Slam)' '-Illusion Kick (High kick porté derrière la nuque)'